Town crier/Dialogue
Default Dialogue * Town crier: Hear ye! Hear ye! Player Moderators massive help to RuneSc- * Town crier: Oh, hello citizen. Are you here to find out about Player Moderators? Or perhaps would you like to know about the laws of the land? * 1'''. Tell me about Player Moderators. ** '''Player: Tell me about Player Moderators. ** Town crier: Of course. What would you like to know? ** 1'''. What is a Player Moderator? *** '''Player: What is a Player Moderator? *** Town crier: Player Moderators are normal players of the game, just like you. However, since they have shown themselves to be trustworthy and active reporters, they have been invited by Jagex to monitor the game and *** Town crier: take appropriate action when they see rule breaking. You can spot a Player Moderator in game by looking at the chat screen - when a Player Moderator speaks, a silver crown appears to the left of their name. *** Town crier: Remember, if there's not silver crown there, they are not a Player Moderator! Why not check out the Knowledge Base, found on the main page, if you'd like more information? *** Player: Thanks! *** Town crier: Is there anything else you'd like to know? *** *''Back to previous options''* ** 2'''. What can Player Moderators do? *** '''Player: What can Player Moderators do? *** Town crier: Player Moderators, or 'P-mods', have the ability to mute rule breakers and Jagex view their reports as a priority so that action is taken as quickly as possible. P-Mods also have access to the Player Moderator Centre. *** Town crier: Within the Centre are tools to help them Moderate RuneScape. These tools include dedicated forums, the Player Moderator Guidelines and the Player Moderator Code of Conduct. *** Player: Thanks! *** Town crier: Is there anything else you'd like to know? *** *Back to previous options* ** 3'''. How do I become a Player Moderator? *** '''Player: How do I become a Player Moderator? *** Town crier: Jagex picks players who spend their time and effort to help better the RuneScape community. To increase your chances of becoming a Player Moderator: *** Town crier: Keep your account secure! This is very important, as a player with poor security will never be a P-Mod, Read our Security Tips for more information. *** Town crier: Play by the rules! The rules of RuneScape are enforced for a reason, to make the game a fair and enjoyable environment for all. ** 4'''. What can Player Moderators not do? *** '''Player: What can Player Moderators not do? *** Town crier: P-Mods cannot ban your account - they can only report offences. Jagex then take action based on the evidence received. If you lose your password or get scammed by another player, P-Mods cannot help you *** Town crier: get your account back. All they can do is recommend you go to the Customer Support. They cannot retrieve any items you may have lost and receive any items you may have lost and receive no free items from Jagex for helping moderate the game. They are *** Town crier: players who give their efforts to help the community out of the goodness of their hearts! P-mods do not work for Jagex and so cannot make you a Moderator, or recommend other accounts to become moderators. If *** Town crier: you wish to become a Moderator, please feel free to ask me how! *** Player: Thanks! *** Town crier: Is there anything else you'd like to know? *** *''Back to previous options''* ** 5'. Something else. *** *''Back to previous options* * '''2. Tell me about the Rules of Conduct. ** Player: Tell me about the Rules of Conduct. ** Town crier: At once. Take a look at my book here... ** *''RuneScape Rules interface opens''* * 3. Can you give me a handy tip please? (This dialogue is randomly given, and has multiple different options) ** Did you know most skills have right click 'Make-X' options to help you train faster? ** Make your recovery questions and answers hard to guess but easy to remember. ** Don't use your RuneScape password on other sites. Keep your account safe! ** If you think someone knows your password - change it! ** The squirrels! The squirrels are coming! Noooo, get them out of my head! ** Did you know you burn food less often on the range in Lumbridge castle than other ranges? ** Players can not trim armour. Don't fall for this popular scam! ** Feeling harassed? Don't forget your ignore list can be especially useful if a player seems to be picking on you! ** If you're lost and have no idea where to go, use the Home Teleport spell for free! ** If you see someone breaking the rules, report them! ** Did you know? Superheat Item means you never fail to smelt ore! ** Did you know that at high levels of Runecrafting you get more than one rune per essence? ** Never lend your items out unless you expect them not to come back. ** Never question a penguin. ** Melee armour actually gives you disadvantages when using magic attacks. It may be better to take off your armour entirely! ** If the chat window is moving too quickly to report a player accurately, run to a quiet spot and review the chat at your leisure! ** Take time to check the second trade window carefully. Don't be scammed! ** Did you know having a bank pin can help secure your valuable items? ** Did you know that mithril equipment is very light? ** There are no cheats in RuneScape! Never visit websites promising otherwise! ** Jagex will never e-mail you. Do not believe any e-mails that claim to be from us. ** If you're stuck on a skill, talk to the Lumbridge Tutors for help and tips. ** Did you know that you can wear a shield with a crossbow? ** Beware of players trying to lure you into the wilderness. Your items cannot be returned if you lose them! ** If a player isn't sure of the rules, send them to me! I'll be happy to remind them! ** Never tell your password to anyone, not even your best friend! ** Be careful when fighting wizards! Wearing heavy armour can lower your Magic resistance!